Estoy Embarazada!
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: IchiHitsu, MPreg, OOC. "Estoy Embarazada!"-"Ichi tidak sayang Shiro!"-"Nggak mau! Shiro maunya es krim!"-"Ichi nggak boleh makan semangkanya Shiro!" Quinsi Vinsis's here! Don't like, don't read


**Estoy Embarazada!**  
Fanfic aneh bin ajaib yang dibuat oleh author dengan mata setengah terpejam dan sedang kumat penyakit gila-nya :P

Disclaimer: Kalo Bleach punya saia, hints IchiHitsuKusa ga cuma ada di DDR doang! *dihajar massa*

A/N. (WARNING!) IchiHitsu, M-Preg, OOC, gaje, **don't like don't read**! Saia ga mau liat ada yang komplain gara-gara masalah pair dan M-Preg—nya

Enjoy!

xxx

Pagi yang indah. Burung-burung berkicau merdu, shinigami-shinigami berkicau sumbang -??-. Kita lihat Ichigo sedang duduk di sofa di kantor Divisi 10, sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang merupakan _yuki-onna_ versi Bleach, Hitsugaya Toshiro, yang sedang pergi entah ke mana. Sudah 2 bulan lebih mereka tidak bertemu karena sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Toshiro sibuk dengan divisinya dan Ichigo sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

"Haah... Toshiro lama sekali... Ke mana anak itu? Padahal aku kangen sekali..." keluhnya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah seseorang (atau lebih tepatnya _seshinigami_ :D) yang sedang berlari menuju kantor Divisi 10. Karena penasaran, Ichigo membuka pintu kantor dan langsung dikejutkan dengan penampakan sosok kabur berwarna putih dan hitam yang tiba-tiba menubruknya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ichigo!" seru sosok—yang baru saja diketahui identitasnya adalah si Taicho Divisi 10—dengan riang. Ichigo yang tadinya berdiri mematung langsung membalas pelukan kekasihya itu. Di belakangnya muncul sosok Rangiku yang sedang berjalan mengikuti kaptennya.

"Yuki-hime~ _Ako hindi tamaan ka pagayon marami_~" balas Ichigo. Entah darimana dia bisa mendapatkan kalimat itu.

"Hei, Ichigo," panggil Toshiro sambil melepas pelukannya. "Aku punya berita bagus!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar. Tentunya ia hanya tersenyum di depan Ichigo dan Matsumoto. Kalau ia tersenyum seperti itu di depan publik, bisa-bisa mereka mengira kapten imut satu itu sedang kerasukan arwah-nya Gin. XD

"Apa?"

Toshiro yang masih tersenyum lebar menatap mata Ichigo dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar bahagia. "_Estoy embarazada_!!" serunya. Tapi melihat 5 buah tanda tanya besar menggantung di atas kepala Ichigo, ia berseru lagi, "aku hamil!!"

Tanda tanya besar itu seolah menimpa tubuh malang Ichigo karena saat itu juga Ichigo langsung pingsan.

xxx

"Ichigo, kau sudah sadar?"

Ichigo membuka matanya yang sangat berat dan menemukan sepasang bola mata dengan iris berwarna emerald sedang menatap khawatir dirinya. Ia mengejap-ngejapkan matanya dan menyadari saat itu ia sedang terbaring di sofa di kantor Divisi 10.

"Oh... Akhirnya kau sadar juga..." kata Toshiro setelah menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Ichigo karena Ichigo segera bangun dan menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Ichigo lalu melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Toshiro setelah taicho berambut putih itu menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Ichigo.

Mereka diam dalam posisi itu sampai akhirnya Ichigo memecah keheningan.

"Hei, Toshiro."

"Hn."

"Kau benar-benar.... _hamil_?" Ichigo merendahkan suaranya pada kata terakhir.

Toshiro mengangguk. "Ya. Tadi aku baru saja menemui Unohana-taicho." Ia diam sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "kenapa? Kau tidak senang ya?"

Ichigo menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Justru aku senang sekali! Aku hanya kaget tadi, itu saja!" seru Ichigo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Melihat itu, Toshiro tertawa kecil. "Jadi, Ichigo. Sampai anak ini lahir, kau tinggal bersamaku di sini ya..?" pintanya.

"Iya, tentu sa—**UAPAAAA**??!!!!" seru Ichigo kaget. Mendengar teriakan Ichigo, Toshiro langsung menarik dirinya dari Ichigo. "Tidak bisa, yuki-hime... Aku harus—"

Kata-kata Ichigo terpotong ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia mendapati Toshiro sedang menatap Ichigo takut dan tubuhnya bergetar. Tak hanya itu, air mata telah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Toshiro, maaf. Aku tidak bermak—"

"Hiks, Ichi tidak sayang Shiro, hiks..."

"Toshi—"

"HUAAAAA!!!!" langsung saja Toshiro menjerit dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Air mata yang tadinya ditahan agar tidak keluar sudah mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya. "Ichi tidak sayang Shiro! Ichi tidak sayang Shiro!" serunya di antara jerit tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba, **BRAAAK!!**. Pintu kantor terbuka lebar dengan suara yang keras, memperlihatkan Rangiku yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Taicho!" seru Rangiku pada kapten tersayangnya yang sedang lari-lari di dalam kantor. Melihat Rangiku muncul di pintu, Toshiro langsung berlari ke arahnya dan refleks Rangiku berlutut supaya taicho-nya itu bisa memeluknya.

"Huaaa... Matsumoto...." Toshiro memeluk fukutaicho-nya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher wanita berambut oranye itu.

"Ssh..." Rangiku berusaha menenagkan taicho-nya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. Setelah Rangiku yakin kapten berambut putih itu sudah agak tenang, ia beralih pada cowok berambut oranye yang sedang cengok di sofa dan memberinya _death glare_. "Ichigooo~ Apa yang kau lakukan pada Taicho, hah?!!"

"Eh? A-aku—"

"Ichi tidak sayang Shiro... Hiks..." Suara Toshiro tak lebih dari bisikan namun cukup keras untuk bisa didengar oleh Rangiku, bahkan Ichigo yang jauh sekalipun.

"Ichigooo~" Rangiku menatap Ichigo yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa menghadapi pandangan membunuh yang dilontarkan fukutaicho divisi 10 itu. "Beraninya kau membuat Taicho menangis! Siap-siap saja!"

"Eh, t-t-tunggu—"

"Hiks... Ichi tidak sayang Shiro, hiks. Ichi nggak mau tinggal sama Shiro..." Toshiro yang masih sesengukan berbisik di dekat telinga fukutaicho-nya yang sedang bersiap-siap mencabut Haineko dari sarungnya.

"T-tunggu...! B-b-baiklah, aku akan tinggal di sini..." kata Ichigo menyerah sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Toshiro, aku akan tinggal bersamamu. Bagaimana?"

Toshiro lalu melepas pelukannya dan berbalik menghadap si cowok berkepala jeruk-dandelion. "Benar?" Ichigo mengangguk. "Ichi sayang Shiro?" Ichigo mengangguk lagi.

"YAY!" seru Toshiro sambil berlari ke arah Ichigo dan memeluknya. "Ichi sayang Shiro! Shiro juga sayang Ichi!"

'_Haah... Sepertinya sekarang aku harus berhati-hati kalau berhubungan dengan Toshiro... Dia jadi sensitif sekali.'_

xxx

Siang hari itu Seireitei sangat panas. Tidak heran sang yuki-hime tidak mau keluar dan hanya diam di kantornya mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk. Rangiku sedang melatih beberapa anggota baru di _training ground_ divisi 10.

"Ichigo..." panggil Toshiro pada manusia berkepala jeruk yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa?"

"Mau es krim vanila."

"Eh? Es krim? Tapi kan, es krim cuma ada di dunia manusia saja..." kata Ichigo. "Susu saja ya?"

"Nggak mau! Shiro maunya es krim!" Toshiro mulai merajuk.

"Tapi..." baru saja Ichigo mau membujuk Toshiro, ia menyadari ada gerombolan pasir yang sedang melayang-layang di belakangnya. Menyadari apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia tidak menuruti permintaan Toshiro, ia langsung berkata, "i-iya... Tunggu sebentar ya, say..."

xxx

Sore harinya, Toshiro sudah selesai mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya dan sedang bersantai dengan Ichigo di kantornya. Lalu Rangiku masuk sambil membawa semangka yang terlihat sangat segar.

"Taicho~ Aku bawakan semangka! Enak lho, nggak ada bijinya," seru Rangiku riang sambil menaruh nampan berisi semangka-semangka di atas meja. Melihatnya, mata Toshiro langsung berbinar-binar dan dalam sekejap saja ia sudah memakan 3 potong semangka. Rangiku dan Ichigo masing-masing mengambil sepotong. Tapi, baru saja Ichigo akan memakan semangkanya, ia mendapati semangka di tangannya telah berpindah tangan.

"Ichi nggak boleh makan semangkanya!" kata Toshiro sambil memakan semangka yang ia ambil dari tangan Ichigo.

"Eeh?? Kenapa?"

"Habisnya... Shiro masih sebel. Kan tadi Shiro mintanya es krim vanila, tapi malah dikasih es krim strawberry," kata Toshiro sambil cemberut dan mulai memakan semangkanya lagi.

Ichigo cuma bisa cengok. _'Toshiro hari ini OOC sekali... Ada yang aneh...'_

"Rangiku-san, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Ichigo pada Rangiku yang juga tengah menikmati kelezatan semangka di sore hari. Rangiku mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Ichigo keluar kantor.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rangiku setelah mereka berdua meninggalkan kantor dan menutup pintunya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Toshiro?" pinta Ichigo. "Hari ini dia terlalu aneh. Ada apa, Rangiku-san?"

Rangiku memandang Ichigo sebentar lalu, "kepala Taicho tadi terbentur meja. Keras sekali. Kata Unohana-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho akan seperti ini selama beberapa hari. Jadi tak usah khawatir," jelas Rangiku.

Ichigo menatap Rangiku dengan mata terbelalak lebar. "Jadi—jadi, Toshiro... hamil... dia..."

"Tentu saja dia hamil!" seru Rangiku sambil merogoh-rogoh ke dalam shihakuso-nya. "Rasanya aku membawa hasil tesnya deh... Di mana ya? Lho? Ichigo? Ichigo, kau kenapa?"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari ini Ichigo pingsan dalam damai -??-.

**Fin**

Author: *jeduk-jedukin kepala ke lemari* Hyahahahahahahaha!!! Obat saia abis! Makanya saia bikin fic gila ini!! *disambit sendal* Haduuuh.... Bisa-bisanya saia bikin fic Mpreg begini (-_-") Saia ketularan Hitokiri Musei-senpai!! *ditendang nyampe Antartika*

Review?

PS. **Ako hindi tamaan ka pagayon marami** = I miss you so much (kalo ga salah dari bahasa Filipina. Nemu di buku :)))

**Estoy embarazada** = I'm pregnant (Kalo ga salah sih dari bahasa Spanyol. Nemu di buku juga :)))


End file.
